


clurama

by gwanghyun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, its disgustingly flufffy, some really cheap drama going on, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanghyun/pseuds/gwanghyun
Summary: Jihoon is problematic and Kuanlin is clueless.Or, alternatively, Jihoon is a drama queen that you’d rather avoid and Kuanlin is the calm boyfriend of Jihoon that drags him away from fights and nearly fights. Opposites do attract.





	clurama

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance if the description is too literate for a fifteen year old boy like Lai Kuanlin. But don't worry, there isn't anything too graphic written. I merely wrote in a implicit kind of way and leave the rest for you, readers, to imagine what's happening next. Anyways, enjoy!

Jihoon squints his eyes disapprovingly at the view he’s seeing. He was in the middle of re-applying his lips when he sees something… interesting. In a ‘that would make such gossip’ kind of way. There they were, Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi, sitting together on a cafeteria table with their cliques but looking like they’re on their own world. Honestly, Jihoon doesn’t have any problems with them, but Samuel didn’t jump from his carefully build high horse to get this kind of treatment. 

Basically, when Samuel confessed Daehwi rejected him. Plain and straightforward. He said something along the lines of not wanting to date because that’s not on top of his priority. That’s got to be the most cliché thing ever said, ‘I don’t want to date because I need to ace my studies’. Samuel comes to them heartbroken with a hurt pride. Jihoon doesn’t like seeing his friends being sad but he could totally understand Daehwi’s reasons. Looking at this though, now, Jihoon is sure the boy’s lying. Jihoon is prepared to go there and give the two of them a piece of his mind, because Samuel doesn’t deserve this. He really doesn’t. So he closed his lip tint, put it in his pocket and is about to get out but–

“Are you done yet?”

Kuanlin stands in front of him, leaning on the wall near the man’s toilet. Jihoon pouts, because when Kuanlin is there he couldn’t go towards them. He might be willing to hear all of the tea Jihoon has, but Kuanlin makes sure to let Jihoon know that he doesn’t like Jihoon to get in the way of people’s lives and whatnot. “I haven’t,” Jihoon sighs, getting his lip tint out of his pocket again. He’s gotten to the point of expertise that he doesn’t need a mirror to apply anymore. He smacked his lips a few times, making sure that every bit of his lips gets the same amount of redness. 

“Done now. Is it okay?” He looks up to meet the ever calculating gaze of his boyfriend. Kuanlin went inside slightly, pecking the tip of his thumb before reaching out to his lips. With the same thumb that he kissed, he wipes off some tint from Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon holds his breath, and tries not to snickered when he sees some freshman looking at them weirdly. They’re probably thinking whether they should look for another toilet or ruining a romantic moment and get hit. Knowing Jihoon’s reputation, it’s better to look for another toilet.

“It’s too red, hyung.” Jihoon doesn’t miss the way Kuanlin looks at his lips. “You’re going to get another warning for that.” His eyes went up to look at Jihoon’s eyes and he reaches for the younger, pulling him in. “You should get inside. People wants to use this bathroom but they stopped when seeing us.” Jihoon laughs, dragging Kuanlin further inside a cubicle like it’s a normal thing to do. He reaches out to the door, locking it. 

Jihoon hugged him first, before looking up. “If it’s too red, why don’t we share it instead?” 

Kuanlin has this amused smile on his face like it always did when Jihoon uses his pick-up lines. His only response was to lean down, cups Jihoon’s face like it’s something precious and kisses him. Jihoon melts more and more into the cubicle door. Forget about the two losers, he sighs contentedly, bringing the younger boy closer. How can he think of something else when his boyfriend puts so much effort?

\--

“Someone looks like they have a good time.” Is what Hyungseob says when the boy finally takes in Jihoon’s appearance. Jihoon is no beginner, by now he already knows how to conceal to look less dazed. Even with his efforts, Hyungseob could still know. It’s just that every time Jihoon gets back from this particular action with Kuanlin, he has this big goofy smile that is so unlike him.

Hyungseob calls it the Kuanlin effect, and Jihoon wholeheartedly agrees. 

“You really can’t blame me.” Jihoon says, sitting at the empty spot beside Hyungseob. The spot belongs to Woojin, but he must’ve been somewhere else. Not that Jihoon particularly cares–the two of them bickers with each other too much these days. “He’s just so–.” Jihoon stopped trying. Hyungseob laughs, nodding his head along with him. Ever since Jihoon and Kuanlin started dating, Hyungseob has been his personal dump. Kuanlin this, Kuanlin that, you named it. That includes all the smexy tea, but not with great details. “You don’t even have to explain. I can see the Kuanlin Effect right now.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes in annoyance, but smirks anyway. As much as he hates to admit that he has a huge load of feelings for his boyfriend, the statement is more than true. It’s fact. It’s just not commonly known, as Jihoon still wants his scary reputation for purposes. Which brings him to the next topic. “Speaking of which, I believed I seen Daehwi and Jinyoung sit together at lunch. They have this mad ‘I’m in love’ vibes going on, trust me on this.” And without that being said, Hyungseob would still believe him. Jihoon has a mad ‘I’m in love’ vibes too. 

Hyungseob widens his eyes, a typical reaction when he’s surprised. “That’s bad. Didn’t both of them agrees on dating after finals and whatnot? The boy basically promised Muel. Should’ve know to not make promises he can’t keep.” The two of them sighs in the same manner, already thinking of ways to hide this from Samuel so the boy wouldn’t be any more upset. Also how to calm him down. Somehow there’s always a snitch somewhere, even when Jihoon comes at them with full force.

“I know, right? I was this close to get info but ugh,” Jihoon whines, earning a look of concern from the boy beside him. “Kuanlin is at it again!”

Hyungseob lets out an understanding ‘aah’. “He caught you on your way to talk to them?”

“Not really… He just kind of distracts me, you know?”  
The reply earns another understanding ‘aah’, this time accompanied by the wiggling of his eyebrows. Jihoon wants to slap him, so he did. It hits Hyungseob on the shoulder, sadly, but Hyungseob seemed hurt so he settles at that. “Ouch,” the younger boy pouts. “You’re so whipped, lover boy.”

“As if you’re not, too!”

The two noisiest student in the class, Jihoon and Hyungseob starts one of their ridiculous fights again. It was promptly cut off by the homeroom teacher going inside and leaves them off with more homework. Jihoon finishes all of them at school, so that he can have more free time at home. The day passed sooner, with Jihoon busying himself by doing all exercise. To this day Hyungseob still looked at him weirdly, because no one should be able to finish all that in one go. But Jihoon can and Jihoon has proven that many times. 

“I’ll bring your book home, okay? Okay!” says Hyungseob, not bothering to wait for a reply as he scurries himself off with Woojin. Jihoon shrugs, mainly to himself and exited the classroom. He always goes home with Kuanlin, so it’s his boyfriend’s classroom he is heading for. Jihoon often walks while watching the scenery, even if the school didn’t have much or he sees them every day.

He passed two blurry figures sitting at the quad outside while strolling around and he nearly breaks his neck from turning back to look. Jihoon almost wanted to clap his hands out of nowhere–but he didn’t, thankfully. That’d be weird to see. Much weirder than seeing Daehwi and Jinyoung hugging each other, so close it could be called cuddling. Jihoon almost regrets seeing it, but he still walks toward them.

“Daehwi and Jinyoung, sitting in a quad, H-U-G-G-I-N-G!” Jihoon claps as soon as he becomes close with the two lovebirds, singing along to the beat of his hands. Daehwi looks flustered, meanwhile Jinyoung is… Jinyoung. Expressionless. The fact that he has smile on his face every time he’s with Daehwi is already interesting. They must have been closer than what Jihoon thinks. 

“If you were doing what I think you were doing, you would know we weren’t kissing or anything close to that.” Jinyoung looks up to him, looking bored. Jihoon doesn’t know if he really doesn’t care or he wants a death wish. Jihoon chooses the second option. Jihoon lets out an offended expression. He met these two only because of the whole strolling to Kuanlin’s class thing! Why would he trouble himself by doing things like stalking? 

“Thank God I’m not doing what you think I was doing. I see you guys here and thought, oh, isn’t the public display affection too much for the public area?” Jihoon pause for dramatic effects, before continuing, “As a student who loves his school, I’m here to tell you guys to cut it down.” He ends it with a smirk.

Jinyoung’s eyes twitches at him, and he prepared himself to get hit. Verbally, I mean, because that’s how Jihoon plays. “You talked as if the whole school hadn’t seen you holding hands and being too close with that boyfriend of yours.” 

“Aah, but that’s normal for couples. What are you though, don’t tell me the both of you are couples either.” It was way too easy, as if taking a candy from a child. Expressionless or not, you could see how mad Jinyoung is. Jihoon thinks the truth will be out there soon. The younger boy even stood up at him, although Jihoon still towers over him in one good inch. “You got a problem if we are?”

Jihoon almost pouted at how easy it was. Did he really just got triggered over a small saying like that? Hmm, Daehwi must’ve been that important for him. No one should be that close in a small time unless they’re soulmates. Soulmates isn’t even a valid reason, so scratch that. It was easy to put pieces together, all fits like a puzzle. “Congrats for the two of you, then.” His gaze flits into Daehwi, who holds Jinyoung back by tugging his shirt. “I’m genuinely happy, because now I know who’s the real snake here.”

Daehwi seemed to shrink under his gaze. Jinyoung, that dumb fool, notices it and spread his arms as if to shield him from Jihoon’s stare. He’s expecting for another line or two for Jinyoung. But of course, Jihoon won’t let him live. “Honestly, maybe you should teach your boyfriend a thing or two about honesty. It wouldn’t hurt to say you have a boyfriend to reject someone, instead of convincing them they have a chance with you. And you say we’re a bad influence? Ever look at– “

Jihoon barely avoids Jinyoung hurling at him, arms reaching to do some moves you could see at a chick flick movie. He expects some shirt tugging, hair pulling or maybe a head lock. He’s more than ready to fight with Jinyoung, having more than experience wrestling with Woojin to win over, but the boy was tugged back. 

“That’s enough,” Jihoon whips his head to see Kuanlin in front of him, his one hand tugging Jinyoung’s collar. Beside him, Daehwi put down his phone. Jihoon felt angrier at that action rather than Jinyoung attacking him when he’s talking, which is a no-no at a verbal fight. 

“You called my boyfriend? Just when I thought you couldn’t get any lower…” Jihoon is basically fuming. Jinyoung looks angry as Jihoon, probably because he taunts his boyfriend yet again. It’s what he deserves, anyway. 

Kuanlin shoves Jinyoung behind him first, before letting go of his collar. The boy stumbles to Daehwi’s arms, still looking very angry. If it wasn’t for Kuanlin’s stern gaze on the two boys, Jihoon is sure he will leave with a cliché Terminator saying. But the situation was too serious, and thankfully the couple seem to realized that. They leave without saying anything.

The stern gaze is now directed at him now. Jihoon flushes, looking somewhere else. His cheeks are red because he’s angry, among other things. Definitely not because Kuanlin looked really handsome with that kind of expression and definitely not because Jihoon want nothing more to run to his arms and give him a kiss or two. 

Jihoon is dragged towards the parking lot by hand. Kuanlin is holding his hand too tight, as if he’s afraid Jihoon is going to start another fight somewhere. When they walk to the car, not once did Kuanlin look at him. His heart starts to feel a little bit sad and mad. Kuanlin opens the car door for him, which did not make Jihoon any better. Yes, he will sometimes nag about Kuanlin not treating him like a princess by opening the car door and whatnot, but that’s usually an inside joke between the two. He is actually expecting some kind of snarky remark (it’s not always him who talks sarcastically, you know), but there isn’t any. 

Jihoon pouts along the way to his home, even now when he’s on his bed and Kuanlin is changing his clothes right in front of him to his normal ones. He still hasn’t talked to Jihoon yet, which upsets him the most. Gone the victory of the previous fight, his boyfriend is mad at him and he is so going to hit Daehwi tomorrow.  
He is taken aback the next moment, though, when Kuanlin leans down and cups Jihoon’s face like he would when they’re about to kiss, but he didn’t. Instead, his eyes scanned every inch of his face. Jihoon belatedly realized that his boyfriend was checking for any signs of scars. 

“You’re not hurt.” He says, his hands about to let go from cupping his face but Jihoon ain’t having none of that. “Of course I’m not.” He grumbles, holding Kuanlin’s hands close to his cheeks, pouting the whole time.

“You should get changed.” Says Kuanlin, one hand massages Jihoon’s head to make him let go of his hands. It worked, his eyes dropping low and his hold weakens. Jihoon nods, almost sleepily. He can’t help but feel soft for Jihoon. 

When the shorter boy gets inside the bathroom to shower, Kuanlin makes himself comfortable on Jihoon’s bed. Its Queen sized and has plushies on top. One is a jiggly puff and one is a doll that look exactly like him. He’s given it to Jihoon as a gag joke, saying that he could hug that when he’s not around. Knowing Jihoon though, he was sure he actually uses it to that extent. 

Kuanlin plays with his own doll and starts to think on how he’s going to say that he’s been really worried of Jihoon, thus he prevents him from meddling with another’s person life. Kuanlin couldn’t care less if Jihoon is a problematic drama queen like the school’s journal would label him, or that he likes to gossip around (Yoon Jisung, leader of the journal club is actually the owner of that title), because Jihoon would always be Jihoon that he loves. There is no way he’s falling out of love. 

The shower ends too quickly and Kuanlin assumed Jihoon is too sleepy to shower, though seeing the pout on his boyfriend’s face only means that he needs answer on why he is ignoring him. He welcomes Jihoon with open arms when the boy snuggles to him, hands won’t leave his waist. This is more than normal, their daily routine. Kuanlin will comb Jihoon’s hair gently whenever Jihoon hugged him, because he found out that’s what Jihoon likes other than his kisses. 

“Kuanlin,” Jihoon calls out, sounding a little bit muffled since he positions himself on top of his chest. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” He answers almost instantly. He sits up, leaning on the headboard before pulling Jihoon so his back meets his chest. Jihoon cozies himself just fine on top of him, takes enough blanket so the two of them are covered. “I’m not. I’m just really worried.”

Well, that was smooth. Typical of Kuanlin to be blunt, straightforward but most of all: determined. Kuanlin eerily remembers their pre-dating moment, where he pushes Jihoon to an empty classroom and confess that he really liked him and would want to date him right there. That’s not his brightest decision, now that he thinks about it, but it worked. 

“About what? Me getting hurt? You know I could take care of myself.” Jihoon is smart, undoubtedly smart. Honestly, if he weren’t so intrigued on how Jihoon acts like he owns the school, he would be attracted anyway by his intelligence. 

He tilts Jihoon’s head up towards him, because he really needs to understand this. “I know, I know. But Jihoon, you really,” Kuanlin almost stutter at this part because Jihoon looks at him like he’s the man, moon and everything. “You meant a lot to me. You can’t get hurt. You’re not allowed to get hurt. At all.”

“Understand?” He asks, gaze still locking with Jihoon. 

Jihoon smiled at him, the dimples on the corner of his mouth showing. “I understand.” He assures, even going so far to show his gratitude by kissing his cheeks which Kuanlin directs to his mouth instead. Their lips fits like puzzle made for each other, so does his hand that is always on Jihoon’s waist. Only with this type of affection can Kuanlin shows his deepest feelings for him. He may not be good with words, but this definitely helps him. 

Jihoon pushes him away once he ran out of breath, which he does not long after. Kuanlin kisses him with force and feelings mixed together, Jihoon has never felt loved more than when he’s with anyone. He hugs Kuanlin right after, feeling very pleased and in love and generally really lucky. He says these things between Kuanlin’s collarbones which make the younger boy laugh, hands still on his head. Jihoon nuzzles to his touch, to him.

“I’m in love with you,” Jihoon admits, fingers making abstract figures on Kuanlin’s chest. The two of them are in silence. One is waiting for the other to finish and one is struggling to get it out all from his chest. “You mean the whole word to me and I… love you.” He finishes lamely. 

Kuanlin responds almost immediately. He tilts Jihoon’s head yet again to faced him up. “I love you too. Like a lot.”

That makes Jihoon laugh. “We’re so bad at this,” he complains, but Kuanlin notices that he was smiling and he radiates happiness. That is more than enough to make his little heart widens with love until it fills him to the brim. He moves over, straddling Jihoon underneath him with his chin tucked on Jihoon’s neck. He knows it tickles Jihoon, but he pays no mind to it, nuzzling closer instead. 

“Hey, at least we have one another.” 

“Get off me, loser.” Jihoon scowls, displeased. Kuanlin is tall and big and heavy on top of him, not to mention his neck is tingly with the taller boy’s chin. Their two of them are a lot like babies that’s in love, one is big and one is small. They have the same mindset, but Kuanlin is calmer than Jihoon. 

“Don’t forget you just said you love this loser.” And apparently, Kuanlin is cheekier than him. Touché. Jihoon tries to push him off, but he hasn’t been working out lately. After a few minutes of pushing, Kuanlin finally relents. He gets off from on top of Jihoon, deciding that hugging him with their foreheads pressed together is more satisfying. Their noses are almost touching and the intimacy makes Jihoon shudder.

For a while, the tension is unbearable. Kuanlin must’ve think that the solution to everything is to kiss, because he did just that. Jihoon almost rolls his eyes in annoyance because he needs to breath too, but then Kuanlin kisses him just right and all kind of thoughts are thrown out of the window. It seems he loses his ability to think straight either. Jihoon finds that he could not regret anything. That he truly loves this the way it is. Even if Kuanlin kisses him too much and he is enjoying that French kiss way more than he should, he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

Nothing would come close to what they have.


End file.
